Fighting Together
by Anaki911
Summary: Brian and Dom are now together but things seem to become strain as time passes. Dom won't talk and Brian is left wondering, but will they fight for their love or will they let their past and outsiders to decide for them. The Team can't do anything but watch as the two people they care about the most began to fight one another.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _Fighting Together_

**Pairing(s):** _Brian/Dom, Mia/Vince, Letty/Leon, Tej/Suki_

**Warning(s):**_ Slash, OOC, Misunderstandings_

**Rate:** _T_

**Summary:**_ Brian and Dom are now together but things seem to become strain as time passes. Dom won't talk and Brian is left wondering, but will they fight for their love or will they let their past and outsiders to decide for them. The Team can't do anything but watch as the two people they care about the most began to fight one another._

**Anaki: **_**It's been a while since I did this, and I'll be honest I stopped doing it because I sometimes don't see the point. Now though I'm sure that many of you will be wondering if this story will be a long chapter story or not, and I'll be honest and say that I don't know since currently I don't always have access to the internet and might take a while to update between chapters. I'll try my best to do so though, and to make this the best chapter story ever… if any of you ever agree with me. (lol)**_

_** Anyway I hope that you my dear readers enjoy reading this story as much as the last one. Do please tell me what you think of the story. :)**_

**Chapter 1**

Brian wasn't sure how things had gone from a calm conversation to arguing. It had been so long since he had argued with Dom that it took him off guard for a moment before returning the hurtful words flung his way. That was until the last word was said; he stayed silent as his chest constricted at the painful feeling of the words. He watched as Dom looked at him, but before the other could say anything Brian turned around.

"I'll make sure all your things are moved to one of the guest rooms in the second floor," Brian said in an empty tone.

"Bri-"

"I'll be in my office at the garage if anything of importance comes up," Brian interrupted the other before leaving without looking back. He knew that if he did he wouldn't have been able to stop the tears from falling in front of the man he love.

**BDBDBD**

Mia looked at her brother as he sat on the couch, his head between his hands. She could tell he was crying by the way his shoulders were so tense; it has been so long since she had seen her brother break down. Now though it was for a different thing, everyone had heard the argument. It had frozen them at the anger they heard from each word that had come out of Brian and Dom. No one knew if to intervene or not. That was until Dom had said something so silently that the silence that followed was worst than anything. She stayed by the living room door, not saying anything but knowing her brother knew she was there.

"You don't have to stay all day Mia," Dom said without looking up.

"What happened Dom?" Mia asked with concern.

She watched as her brother laughed in a hallowed way. So bitter yet so hateful at the same time. It was something she wished she had never heard.

"We broke up," was all Dom said before clenching his hands.

Mia stayed silent at that, could it even be possible? Brian and Dom had seemed so unstoppable together that it was unreal to hear those words. Not even when Brian had disappeared in order to protect them had she seen Dom so defeated.

"Why?" Mia finally whispered.

"Because I can never let go," Dom said as he stood up. "Because I told him I wished I had never met him."

"Oh Dom."

"I'll go for a ride, I'll be back later."

Mia watched silently as her brother left without saying more. She sent a silent prayer though that they would be back together again. Brian and Dom should never be without the other.

**BDBDBD**

Vince looked at his blond friend for a while; he could see his shoulders were hunch in defeat and sadness. He had only seen this side of the blonde racer once before, it had been a week before he had disappeared from the house in Echo Park. Taking a deep breath he squared his shoulders and went up to the open door. He leaned against the frame for a moment before stepping inside and closing the door. Without saying anything he sat in front of the desk Brian was sitting and waited.

"I hope he wasn't coward enough to send you instead of coming," Brian whispered without looking up from the paper he had in front of him.

"Would have told him to deal with it himself. I'm here because I want to know if you two will really not be together anymore," Vince said calmly.

"He made it very clear that he never wanted me," Brian said.

The hurt in his voice was something that Vince wish he didn't hear again. While it was true that Brian was like a Snowman, when he showed emotions they could cut through you like a very sharp knife. Vince sighed and lean back, his blue eyes never leaving from the other.

"I think you two just need to cool down before talking again," Vince finally said. "If after the two of you decide it's better to not be together, and then remember the time you two had together with a smile and not with sadness."

"It's easier said than done."

Vince only nodded but didn't say anything else.

**BDBDBD**

Dom drove until he reached a small secluded area near the beach. It wasn't too far from Tej's garage, but it seemed like it was rarely visited. He closed his eyes and lean back; he hadn't meant to say that to Brian. The blonde was his world, the only one that kept him sane and now he didn't if he still had that. He knew that Brian was always trying to protect him, but he wasn't a small child that needed shielding. He was a man that knew how to protect his family and although Brian didn't always needed protecting he wanted to stand next to the man offering his strength. Taking out his wallet Dom looked at the photo in which Brian and he were together. Both were leaning against the black charger. Brian was smiling as he lean his head backwards to look at Dom.

"I won't let you go," Dom said softly before walking back to his car and driving back.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:****_ I'll do my best to update twice a week, but I might end up doing it once only. The longest any of you will have to wait for a new chapter will be two weeks, although I'll do my best so that won't have to happen. :)_**

**_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and do share your thoughts I love to read them. :)_**

**Chapter 2**

Brian didn't know if to go back to the house or not, it wasn't that he didn't love it there because that would be a lie. He had his family back, but now Dom seemed to be trouble and he didn't seem to want to tell him. Brian wondered if he had done the right thing by allowing Dom to make love to him when they found him. Nothing had gone amiss, but then a week later Dom begun to act different. He seemed to be distancing himself as if waiting for Brian to make a wrong move, and that hurt. It hurt the blonde man that his lover didn't seemed to trust him anymore. Could it be something related with what had happened when he left Los Angeles without saying anything to his family? No… Dom would tell him right?

In the end Brian knew that he couldn't hide in his office forever, the others would make it their mission to get him out of there. For tonight though he didn't want to know anything about what had cause Dom to lash out like that. He knew for a fact though that he wouldn't be sharing a bed with the man he loved tonight, even if the other apologized which Brian knew was a possibility.

'_No I won't let him share my bed tonight,_' Brian decided. He just hoped that he was able to stand by his decision.

**BDBDBD**

Dom looked out towards the street waiting for the sound of the garage being close down for the day. He wondered if Brian would avoid him now that it seemed that they had brake up, but Dom really didn't know what to do. Things had gotten out of hand and he had taken his frustration out on the only person that seemed to give back as good as he got even when those things hurt both of them in the end. For a moment Dom wonder if Brian would actually follow through his threat and make sure everything that belong to him was going to be moved out to another room.

'_No I can't think like that, I know he loves me as much as I love him. I just need to apologize._'

It wasn't long after his resolution that Dom heard Brian begin to close up for the day, he looked towards the garage entrance and watched as the man went through the motions of making sure everything was in order and that everything was under lock. Dom stood and noticed the moment that Brian noticed him, the blonde had froze for a moment before he walked in his direction but Dom knew that man wouldn't be stopping like he had done that second night they found each other once more. Dom was proven right when Brian begun to walk around him as if he wasn't there at all, and that hurt more than anything. Without really thinking on his actions Dom reached out to stop the man he loved from walking away.

"Don't you dare touch me Toretto," Brian said in an emotionless tone.

"Don't avoid me then," Dom said as calmly as he could.

Brian didn't say anything just looked at Dom for a moment before starting to walk once again towards the house that they now share. Dom should have known better than to touch the man when he was on defensive, he had done that once before and hadn't done the same mistake until now. Before he knew what was happening Dom found himself facing the barrel of a gun that Brian seemed to always carry around with him.

"I warned you, Toretto," Brian's icy tone was worst than before.

Dom had heard that tone once directed at Tran, but never towards any of their team members or outsiders that were no real threat. To be on the receiving end of that tone made Dom realized how much he had hurt Brian, and instead of allowing a couple of days to pass so they could both calm down he had decided to confront the problem head on like he always did. Dom's brown eyes locked with blue ones; to anyone they would look like they had no emotion at all. Dom though knew the man so well that he could see that Brian was trying to hide what he was feeling without much success and the blonde knew that. He didn't back off though and Dom knew that it was hard for his lover to not drop the gun and just reach out to him like he usually did.

"I want you to get a change of clothes tonight and sleep in one of the guest rooms, I'll ask Vince to help you move the rest of your things in that room tomorrow after I have left to work," Brian said without lowering the gun.

Dom wanted to protest but he knew when he had to accept the consequences of his actions. Without looking away from the blue eyes he love so much the King of the Streets nodded in defeat. When Brian walked backwards for a moment, not taking his blue eyes away from him as if afraid he would do something to him. Dom heard the door open and Mia's gasp, but all he saw was the man he loved so much just turn around and enter the house without saying anything else.

"Dom?" Mia questioned worryingly.

"Don't worry Cara Mia," Dom said kissing his sister's forehead.

**BDBDBD**

Brian walked towards the second floor and directly to his room, making sure that the door was close before sitting on his bed and putting his head between his hands. He didn't know if to be hurt that Dom had touched him after he told him not to do so, or to be angry at the man for trying to talk about their problems. He knew that he had left Mia in a worry state as well as the rest of their friends. He was at fault in part because he hadn't lowered his voice and hadn't really tried to keep their argument between them. He wondered if Vince was right, they probably just needed to cool down and talk it out. Taking a deep breath Brian walked towards the balcony doors, but before he could open them he heard a hesitant knock on the door.

"It's open," Brian called out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anaki:**_ Last note or until I have to absolutely post another. I have noticed that I never told everyone that this is __**Finally Together**__ Sequel. So I apologize for that._

**Chapter 3**

Brian didn't expect to see Jesse opening the door; there had been a time that Brian had known that the young man wouldn't go near him or Dom when they fought. Brian knew that it wasn't because Jesse was afraid of them but because he always believed in letting them talk it out and find a solution to their problems. It had always been like that Jesse had told Brian once that the only time he would approach either of them would be if he was afraid that their family would fall apart because of their argument. It seemed that day had arrived because the blue eyes of the other blonde seemed to be distant and worry all at once.

"Hey Jess," Brian said softly knowing that the other needed him to listen.

"You guys aren't really going to separate right? I don't want our family to be separated again," Jesse said as he begun to clench and unclenched his hands.

"Even if Dom and I didn't get back together you know that we would find a way to be in the same room so our family stays together," Brian answered. He motioned for Jesse to get near and once the young man was close enough Brian embrace him in a tight hug. "I don't think it will get to that Jess, I love Dom too much to let him go. I know that something is bothering him but right now we need space to cool down before we can talk it out. For that to happen he has to learn that he has to trust me to listen to him and not just lash out."

"Yeah… guess you are right," Jesse said with a soft chuckled. "I think that he's scare that you might disappear again…"

"That's one of my guesses but I'm not sure and he hasn't said anything to me either so I wouldn't be able to tell you what is going on."

"When you left L.A., he stopped doing a lot of things," Jesse confessed in a soft tone. "He didn't seem to know where he was or what was happening around him. It wasn't until Mia talked some sense into him that he seemed to start acting like himself again. Or as much as he would let himself let go while you weren't there. Even Edwin and Hector seemed to worry about him."

"Yeah Mia and Letty told me as much," Brian sighed as he allowed the younger man to step back.

"Sleep well Bri," Jesse whispered before turning around and leaving the room without waiting for Brian to say the same in returned.

**BDBDBD**

Rome could see that Brian and Dom were struggling to talk to each other… even to be in the same room. It had been a week since Dom had moved to the room across from Brian, and the black man didn't know how he felt about that. He could see the pain in the blue eyes of his friend but he could also see the anger that still lurked in the back. Dom didn't seem to be different though, but what Rome didn't really understand was the emotions that were behind those dark eyes. They not only seemed to have sadness and pain in them, but they seemed to hide a fear that no one seemed to notice. The last straw was when Rome saw that one of the girls that always seemed to want Brian's attention look for him and try to get him to go with them to some bar.

"I hope he won't make the mistake of going with them," Vince's voice came suddenly from behind that Rome turned around ready for attack.

"I hear ya," Rome said once he could calm down his heart and went back to staring at his friend and the two women near a blue eclipse.

"Think that Dom and he will talk soon?" Vince asked.

"If those two don't convince him to go with them then it will be more than likely that they'll talk either tonight or tomorrow after the race," Rome answered.

Both men smirked with satisfaction when both women got on their car and left with disappointed looks. They shared a look before going back to work in one of the cars that had gotten there in the early morning. It wasn't long after the two women left the Dom approached Brian, Rome and Vince watched as the bald man stretched his right hand and gave a red rose to Brian before taking three steps backwards before turning and leaving the garage and entering the house.

"You know that always puzzles me," Vince said with a frown as he saw Brian smiled slightly before shaking his head and entering his office.

"He loves red roses, and from what I could see from the time that they were fine Toretto never gave a red rose to Bri," Rome said as he watched the blonde man exit the office with his hands empty. He knew though that his friend hadn't thrown the red rose to the trash, if he hadn't wanted to answer to Dominic then he wouldn't have accepted the rose in the first place.

"D only gives them to Brian when they had a big argument," Vince said making the black man to look at him in confusion. "Well if Brian didn't allow Dom back into his bed after the first week then Dom would give a red rose to Brian and leave without saying anything. Then after a race or a barbeque in the backyard they would close themselves in their room and talk. If things didn't go well Dom would be on the couch for the rest of the second week before they talked again. If things did worked out Dom slept on the couch that night and went back the following night."

Rome laughed in amusement making the other man smirk in understanding.

"I guess that they'll talk after the race then, I hope they work it out," Rome said cleaning his hands with a rag that he had on his back pocket.

"I hope so; those two shouldn't be apart like that."

**BDBDBD**

Dom watched as Brian walked around the garage from the balcony on the second floor, he could see that the blond seemed to just be going through the motions but he also knew that in part it was his fault. He had pushed Brian and didn't even tell him what had been troubling him. It wasn't that he didn't trust his lover; Dom just didn't know how to express himself sometimes. Especially after Lompoc, he had to close himself from all his emotions so the other prisoners wouldn't near him. It had been hell to be there, but that didn't even compare to losing his lover without a warning.

'_I'll tell you everything tonight Bri_,' Dom thought as he followed the other man with his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dom watched as most of the racers looked towards Brian as if they were lining up to race against one another. He knew the look in their eyes, it was the same look he got back in L.A. when he was about to race someone that wasn't Edwin and Hector. It seemed that Brian had learnt how to race for the win, Brian didn't line up to race though. He simply got off his car and walked up to Tej and begun to talk to him as if nothing was wrong with the world. Dom though could see that the blond man was not well. His eyes didn't have the same light they had after they had got back together.

"What's really happening to you Dom?" Vince voice came suddenly from behind him.

Dom looked at his childhood friend for a moment before looking back towards the man he loved. He hadn't been able to talk with Brian the night before because the door to the room had been locked and Dom hadn't dared to knock. He knew that Brian wasn't ready to hear him out so he knew they would talk after the race, he had hoped it wouldn't be like that but sometimes Brian dealt with things differently. The reason he didn't tell them wasn't that he didn't want to, but because he didn't know how to find the right words to tell his family what was really happening.

"I've seen that look on your face…" Vince stopped when Dom turned to look at him once more as if daring him to say the wrong thing. "Tell me it's not that, the girls are back home and alone. I don't think any of us could survive that again Dominic."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Dom answered in a low tone so no one but his friend could hear. "I'm going to tell Bri tonight and hope for the best."

"Fuck… if I had known that was the reason you seemed to distance yourself I would have told the Buster when I went to talk to him the other day."

"No V, I have to be the one to tell him. If you had told him he wouldn't even have accepted the rose I gave him yesterday," Dom scanned the racing scene as the race begun, the five miles races were fun to see. Especially when Tej came up with some crazy stunt he wanted to see if the racers were willingly to do. "I'm telling him tonight and hope that I won't lose him."

Vince nodded but didn't say anything else.

**BDBDBD**

Hector and Edwin watched as the same black Mercedes parked at the outskirts of the racing scene. The pair that always got off seemed to always be searching for someone around their territory. It wasn't even that they didn't know who they were searching for, the pair had asked around to the ones that didn't seem to have any connections to them. It wasn't like that though, Hector and Edwin always made sure that everyone was in contact with them in case they need to pass some information to any of the other racers on other states.

"Did you called D and told him what was happening?" Hector asked Edwin as they followed the pair as they walked around the racing scene.

"Did so, he didn't like the news. Said not to say anything but to make sure to stay away from them at all times and always be in packs of three or more," Edwin answered.

Hector nodded as they called out for the race to begin. It seemed that Dom's Team's past was coming back. He just hoped that everything would work out at the end. As always after the first two races the pair got on their car and left without saying anything to anyone. Hector and Edwin though knew that this time they had left with information on where to search next.

**BDBDBD**

Brian watched as Dom paced back and forth in their room. While Dom had moved most of his things to the guestroom across from him he hadn't dared returned for what was left. Brian had been glad for that, he didn't want the man to leave him altogether but he didn't want to be lied to either. The blonde allowed the other to pace to collect his thoughts; the race hadn't helped to relax either of them. Brian had been able to tell that what his lover was going to tell him was something that neither would like at the end of the night.

"Are you going to talk or are you going to just pace around the room like a wild animal?" Brian finally demanded of the man.

"What I'm going to tell you is not easy Pretty Boy," Dom said as he stopped pacing and walked towards the blond man. "Please sit down this is hard enough as it is."

Brian looked at Dom with narrowed blue eyes for a moment but at the end sat at the edge of the bed. Dom knelt in front of him not to long after and took his hands in his. It wasn't something that the bald man did often but it was something that Brian had come to identify as bad news.

"D? What's really going on man?" Brian asked worry entering his voice as his blue eyes looked at the dark eyes of his lover.

"Remember when we got together in L.A.?" Dom answered with a question of his own.

"Yes, you told me that there was something that you had to tell me but didn't know how to tell me at the moment. Dominic what does that have t…"

"It has to do with everything Brian," Dom interrupted the man. "When I was doing time I met a man that told me if I wanted to work for him. At the time I didn't know who he was and I didn't really cared, either way I told him I wasn't interested. He had never been denied though and so he tried to persuade me with money and properties. I had just lost my father and my sister and Vince always came to visit me; it was easy to refuse the offers when I knew that I didn't need them."

"What was his name?" Brian asked wanting to know the name of the prisoner.

"Liam Caine."

**BDBDBD**

Liam looked at his twin sister Marina for a long moment without saying anything. They had returned to the hotel they were staying at to go over the information they could get. He had seen how she used what she could to find the information they needed without looking suspicious. It wasn't something easy to do, but as long as they stayed away from the organizers of the racing scenes then they should be able to stay out of the radar for a little longer. Even when he didn't play it safe, he knew his sister was right about not alerting Toretto and his crew that they were coming.

"I think I found them," Marina said suddenly gaining Liam's attention at once.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In all the reactions that Dom was expecting he never saw this one coming, Brian had stood up so fast that Dom was almost knock out on his back. He managed to get his balance though and was able to grab Brian's wrist before the blond walked away farther. He didn't dared to stand up because he knew that then it would turned into a shouting match that neither needed at the moment. Brian seemed to know the name or his reaction wouldn't be the one he was having right now. The blonde man just stood there his back towards his lover and his head hung slightly as if he was trying to figure out a difficult puzzle.

"Let me go Dom," Brian said in a low voice but didn't move.

"Only if you promise that we will talk about this right now," Dom demanded calmly even when he didn't exactly felt that way on the inside.

"I promise."

Dom nodded and allowed the wrist his was holding to leave his hold before he stood up and waited for the blond man to face him once again.

"Is he the reason you have been distancing yourself from me?" Brian finally asked.

"I didn't know how to tell you and the longer I stayed silent the more it became hard to tell you what was going on," Dom sighed softly. "I thought that things would be different once I left Lompoc, but Edwin called me and told me that the Caine siblings were looking for my Team and me."

"I thought you never worked for him."

"He told me when I left Lompoc to expect a visit from one of his associates for my first assignment. I told him that if that was the case that the person he send would end up joining him in jail because I wouldn't take the risk of returning just to earn some extra money," Dom said with narrowed eyes at the accusation.

"Who did he sent?" Brian asked as he ran a hand through his blond hair.

"The fucker sent his sister, but even when she tried to persuade me in a different way I sent her away and told her to never return to the shop. Never saw or heard from them again, until the crew was targeted by men that Marina sent. The attacks didn't last long though because I talked with one of the local LAPD Detectives."

"You challenged him, Dom you challenged one of the most dangerous man to have ever stepped Lompoc."

**BDBDBD**

Rome watched as Brian and Dom walked down the stairs and towards them the following morning, both had serious faces and neither seemed to be looking at each other. The black man though could tell that Dom wanted to close the distance between them but Brian wasn't really allowing it. For a moment Rome wondered if things had ended between them, but he could tell that Brian loved the other man he was just coming to terms with whatever he found out. It seemed that it would be something of great importance if the two Teams were in the same place.

"Liam and Marina Caine have been reported to have been seen at the racing scenes in L.A., as well as Arizona and Texas. I'm guessing they will reach Miami soon," Brian informed them at once. Rome tensed along with Tej and the rest of the Toretto Team. It seemed that Suki and Jimmy didn't know who the two people mentioned were.

"Why are they heading this way? I thought Liam was put in Lompoc serving a life sentence," Tej questioned at once.

"Marina helped her brother escape a few weeks ago. They begun to search the racing scene when they found out that Dom was famous for his speed," Brian paused for a moment before looking at the man next to him and taking his hand in his. "We will have to leave to keep everyone around here safe."

"I'm not letting you go without me," Rome said at once.

"We can't leave the garage unattended," Brian countered, but it was evident that he didn't really want to argue with his friend on the subject.

"We'll look after it," Suki said as she exchanged a glance with Jimmy. "Tej will go with you guys to help in whatever he can."

Rome watched as the other nodded in agreement and understanding. It was obvious that Suki wouldn't allow Brian to go alone either. He might have the Toretto Team on his side but it was obvious she wanted to keep someone that wouldn't lie to her on the group. Brian looked around and sighed as if already knowing that if he tried to argue he would lose. They weren't really giving him a choice as much as more needed help.

"Where are we going?" Leon asked as he put an arm around Letty.

"Across the border," Brian answered after looking at Dom.

**BDBDBD**

Liam looked at the photo his sister had been able to get of the Toretto family; it seemed that they had allowed a newbie to join them and by the looks of it a pretty one at that. It seemed that Dominic had finally found a weakness in someone outside his family. Liam smirked knowing that now he had something he could use to get to Toretto. As he kept reading Liam's smirked disappeared and a frown appeared on his face.

"It seems that Toretto didn't do anything by halves," Liam said earning his sister's attention.

"If you mean by the cop in the picture than I agree. Although it is said that he left without leaving a trace, that not even his handler knew where he is at the moment," Marina said as she turned her gaze back to the laptop. "Brian O'Conner is one of the best in his field; he is able to disappear without leaving any trace behind. According to his records, he is able to blend with the crowds and not raise any suspicion towards him. He was last seen in L.A. with Toretto and his Team before he had to leave because the Trans had threaded to kill each member or the Toretto Team if he kept investigating them. O'Conner left without leaving any trace behind and at the same time gave the evidence needed for the Trans to go to prison."

"Then it seems this search just became more entertaining."

Liam watched his sister's eyes to look at him for a moment before laughing. It seemed that his sister was thinking of the same thing. O'Conner would become his, by force or not would be up to the blonde but the ex-LAPD would be his one way or another.

_**Anaki:**__ Since it appears that I must ask you my dear readers to review and to tell me what you think of the story I will do so now. So please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story so far._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Brian and Dom entered their room once again after leaving the team to get everything ready. They still had things to talk out before they left so things wouldn't go south really quickly. Once the door to the room was close Dom enfold Brian in his arms as if he was afraid that the blond would leave once more. Brian allowed the contact for a moment before he stepped backwards to put some distance between them; the moment blue eyes and brown eyes locked both men stepped forward once more and kissed each other. It didn't take long before both were on the bed, Dom on top of Brian as they kissed their hands wondering against the others body.

"No…" Brian said pushing Dom away as he remembered their argument. "We can't do this."

Brian watched as Dom backed away as if he had be burn and for a second the blonde regretted stopping what was happening. He knew though that they had to talk first before anything else happened.

"We have to talk about what happened in the living room last week," Brian said as he took a hold of Dom's hands so the man wouldn't leave. "We both said things that hurt the other but if we don't talk about what you told me at the end it will hunt me until it will be hard to ignore."

"I didn't mean to say that Bri, you are the best thing that has happened to me," Dom said bowing his head slightly before looking at the blue eyes of the man he love. "I allowed so much to stay inside that when it became so much I lashed out to the only person I knew wouldn't take shit from me."

"Yea well next time promise that you'll talk to me," Brian demanded of the man.

"I promise Pretty Boy," Dom swore.

Brian smiled and pulled the man on top of him again, "make love to me."

Dom nodded and kissed the blonde man slowly as he slide his hands under Brian's t-shirt, after a few moment he backed away to help his lover take off his cloths before doing the same. Once both naked Dom lay between Brian's legs and returned to kissing his lover as his hands wondered all over the blonde's body. With the knowledge of many nights together Dom touched every part of his lover, making sure to caress every soft spot Brian had. Brian threw his head backwards as Dom took his cock in one of his hands. Taking advantage of the access to the other's throat Dom kissed and sucked on the skin presented to him as he murmured what he would do to the blonde.

"I need you inside me," Brian whispered as he ran a hand over Dom's bald head.

"Okay," Dom nodded as he backed away to look through the top right drawer where they usually left their lube.

"Hurry, Dominic."

Brian smirked slightly as he saw the shiver that ran down his lover's body at the mention of his full name. It wasn't often that Brian called his by his birth name and when he did it was to get the man's attention and keep his attention for a long time. It was always something to be enjoyed as the man never responded well when others called him by his full name. Brian had learned early on that Dom had forbidden his family from calling him his full name after he got out of Lompoc; and while he had wondered the reason behind it he had never asked. Brian knew that the answer wasn't one that his lover would want him to know and so he respected the man's silent wish and never asked.

"Stop thinking too much my dear Snowman," Dom whispered before kissing Brian on the lips.

**BDBDBD**

Liam begun to pace as they reached yet another state and no signs of either Toretto or O'Conner. He wanted the blond for himself and showed Dominic that he should never have refused his offer when he left Lompoc; now he had to teach the man a lesson and he would have to suffer along with his whole family. His sister hadn't been happy when Dominic had refused her, but Liam now knew the reason behind it. It seemed that Dominic had known that he prefer men over women. Liam looked at the photo his sister had given him of the whole Toretto Team along with the blonde racer. He had noticed that the only one that had a nickname of the whole team was O'Conner; every racer around L.A. seemed to call him Snowman. He had noticed that even on police reports he was called like that as well. He wondered the reason behind it; no one seemed to want to explain the reason behind it. It was as if everyone knew the reason by personal experience.

"I heard they headed towards Miami," Marina said as she entered the hotel room once more.

"Well it seems like Dominic found my new possession," Liam stated as he looked at the photo once more. "Too bad I'll take it away from him."

Marina smirked but didn't say anything; Liam though could see that her eyes had narrowed slightly at the mention of the two being together once more. It seemed like she still wanted Dominic to be hers even when he refused her.

**BDBDBD**

Dom watched as Brian made different calls to different people, he had known that his lover was well respected in the force but to have to depend on it didn't sit well with him. He knew though that he had to trust that Brian would know what he was doing. He knew that the blond would try to keep their family together and safe at the same time. As the hour drew near Dom looked towards his sister and Letty, both women were sitting next to each other rubbing their small swollen stomachs.

"It's not your fault that Caine has decided to hurt our family," Brian's voice came softly from behind.

"I know Pretty Boy, but sometimes I wondered if something would be worse or not if I had accepted his offer," Dom confessed.

"If you had we wouldn't be together D, and I wouldn't have even considered being with you at all," Brian countered as he put his arms around Dom's midsection. "I know that it doesn't look like it now, but you made the right choice by refusing his offer. We'll keep our family safe."

Dom turned and put his arms around the blonde man. He knew that Brian was right, while it didn't look like it now he had done the right thing. He just wished that Liam and Marina Caine would stay away from them; it seemed though that they hadn't like his answered and had finally decided to make him regret it.

"Who did you call?" Dom asked after both had stayed silent for a while.

"I called Tanner again and get told me that they needed some help on the other side of the border. He'll be sending someone to help us out, but that we shouldn't count with our back up until a few days later. They can't arrive at the same time as us or it will become very suspicions."

"I trust you, Brian."

**Anaki:** _Well here is the next chapter. Please forgive me for the long delay, and the only explanation I have for you guys is that I hadn't had access to internet until today. So I __**DO**__ hope that this chapter was worth the long wait. I promise to try to not make the wait this long again. :)_

_ Don't forget to leave a review/comment as they let me know that you guys like the story._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was late when he was called to the office just like in all previous times he was given an assignment but wanted to be kept from the higher ups. He could have easily said no, but once he heard the name that had requested him he had changed his mind. Brian had been the only person to go for him on an undercover case gone south. He had sworn to help the blonde if he ever needed. Now the favor was being called in and he knew that he would do everything in his power to help the one man that he had come to see as a younger brother. As he approached the office which he had been told the others would be he took a deep breath and kept walking.

"Think he'll show up?" He heard Bilkins ask the other occupant in the office.

"The only reason I'm showing up at all is because Brian O'Conner saved my life once," he said as he entered the office. He knew though that was a lie, even if Brian hadn't been the one to save him he would have stilled shown up. Brian was hard to not notice and become good friends with.

"I wonder if that's even true," Tanner admitted to his doubt but didn't demand an answer out of him. "Here is all the paper work you'll need, and Brian doesn't know it's you whom I'm sending. So when you two meet up again be sure to not get all touchy because his lover won't appreciate it."

He nodded but didn't say anything as he opened the folder to find a photo of a whole racing crew with his friend and a bald man at the center.

**BDBDBD**

Liam cursed as the new information reached him, so it seemed like Toretto was going to try to hide from him once more. Well this time it wouldn't work; Toretto now had something he wanted and he wouldn't rest until he had the blond racer with him. He would make sure to have Toretto watch as he took his price for the first time. To see how he made the blonde submit to him; how the fight left his blue eyes as he saw that Toretto wouldn't safe him.

"So we'll be crossing the border again," Marina said with a sneer. "Think they have something plan?"

"Either way it won't matter, we will find them and they shall become an example of why no one should ever refuse us," Liam's smirked grew as he wrote down their new destination.

**BDBDBD**

Brian could see that none of the Team seemed to be sure that sticking together was a good idea, but he knew that it would be the only way to keep each other safe and to make sure to get the Caine siblings attention. The plan was to get Liam and his sister to follow them, that way they would be able to deal with the man far from the States and no real crime would be committed. Dom hadn't looked convinced at first until Brian explained everything to him; it wasn't long after that that the man agreed with the plan. Brian knew that it hadn't been that Dom didn't trust him, but that he wanted to keep them all safe and far from danger.

"How will we know that they are after us and not stop by Miami first?" Jesse asked during one of their stops at a fast food restaurant.

"We have the radios, it will be hard for them not to try to contact one of their people on this side of the border," Brian said as he leaned against Dom.

"How will we know it's them if we haven't really heard them before? Or they could use something to make their voice different," Jesse kept asking and everyone knew that neither Brian nor Dom would dismiss Jesse's worries. They had been like that from the beginning even when it wasn't really anything.

"They might not give themselves away like that Jess, but the ones under them will."

"How can you be so sure about that brah?" Rome asked with a frown on his face.

"Cause the people they are using would either over confident or afraid of them, since Liam is someone that doesn't like to see others as his equal he would have had to find people that would be loyal so they could submit those that were afraid of him. He knew that I would be loyal to my family so he tried to be part of it, only to find out that it wouldn't matter I wouldn't work for him no matter what he offer," Dom explained as he remembered how things had while he was doing time.

**BDBDBD**

It was during a race when Brian sent another racer to the local clinic, the Team hadn't known if to believe Tej and Rome when they told them how Brian reacted when someone outside of them called him Snowman. When they saw it with their own eyes they couldn't do anything more than laugh as Dom calmed the blonde down by putting an arm around Brian's waist. When they were back to their hotel of the day Dom could see that Vince was edging to tease Brian for his reaction and at the same time was thinking of the consequences of losing the argument in the end. Dom could tell that Brian was also waiting for Vince to make the first move as he had done so in the past.

"So Snowman finally lost his cool?" Vince asked the following morning as they made a stop to eat something.

"I didn't lose anything V," Brian answered as coolly as ever.

Dom had to stop himself from laughing as the team hid their smirks behind their drinks.

"We should change your name to Dare Devil," Rome said suddenly making everyone else turn to look at the man as if he was crazy as no one had ever come in between Brian and Vince's arguments.

"I don't know we might call him Pretty all the time, I don't think he would mind," Vince continued as if Rome hadn't interrupted at all.

"Two against one won't help your case V, I know many things about Rome and you that I could make you two my slaves for life," Brian said with a slight smirk as he saw Rome curse under his breath before taking a bite out of his burger and pretending he wasn't getting a glare from Vince.

"I don't need no body's help to get you to be my slave for the next hour Buster," Vince retorted when it seemed he wouldn't say anything else.

"Losing your temper now are we?" Brian questioned with a raised eyebrow making the Team laughed.

"I don't send racers to local clinics with broken bones because they call me Snowman."

"Well that's because they have no right to call what I was honorably given by my family."

"He got you there Vince," Mia said before Vince could say anything.

The whole team knew she was right; no one outside the Team had ever dared to call Brian Snowman or Buster. While it wasn't something that they had given to the blonde they had been the ones to call him by them the most. It was rare to use one another's names, but they had always done so when the situation called for it.

"Fine you win this one, but be sure to know I won't lose again," Vince consented.

**Anaki:** _Well here is chapter 7; and while I usually don't like to post this notes I have noticed that you as my readers tend to leave more comments/reviews this way. So please tell me if this was as good as the last one or better._

_Until next week :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Anaki:**_ Chapter dedicated to __MyLittleAngel__ (from AO3)_

**Chapter 8**

Liam watched as his sister made several call to people they had in the other side of the border. They didn't know where Toretto and his family were going yet, all they knew was the direction they were taking and that would take time for them to reach their destination. It didn't mean that Liam would do anything he could to stop them as soon as possible and bring them in, he wanted to be done with this whole business already and it was taking longer than he planned. For a moment he wondered if Toretto was already regretting his choice, but as soon as it entered his mind he discarded the notion the man would pay either way.

"Liam everything is ready, there will be several men waiting for them to pass," Mariana said as she hanged up on the last person she called. "We should be receiving a report of their capture soon."

"You have always underestimated our enemies and it has always been bad news for us sister," Liam sneered. "You must learn to not underestimate anyone unless you wish to die."

"Don't start Liam, I know what I'm doing or I would have ended like you," Mariana countered with a sneer of her own. She knew her brother was right but she had never liked to be told she was doing something wrong. Both of them were that way, and when the other got on their throat it was a hell of fights that not many got to see.

"Just make sure I get my prize so Toretto and his family pay."

**BDBDBD**

Dom watched his family joking around, and he wish he could join them but he had a feeling that something was coming their way and they might have to end up separating in order to keep the girls safe. He knew that the Caine siblings wouldn't stop until either they capture them or die trying. Dom wasn't going to allow the former to happen but he didn't know how to make sure that the Caine siblings leave them alone when he didn't want to kill anyone. It would only make him like them and he never wanted that to happen. As his brown eyes followed Brian he knew that he would do anything to keep him safe alone with everyone else; he couldn't keep things to himself though if he wanted that to happen but he didn't know how to tell Brian that he was afraid of losing the blond to something that might be out of their control. How can someone tell the love of their life that if something happened to them they might end up dying as well?

"Yo Dom!" Rome exclaimed suddenly making Dom to look towards the direction he was pointing.

Brown eyes narrowed at once as he saw a woman flirting with Brian even when the blonde wasn't flirting back. Without thinking too much on what he was doing Dom stood up and went up behind Brian and put an arm around his waist. He almost smirked when he felt the blonde relax against him. It wasn't often that Dom had to show his possessive side while they were out; and it wasn't that Dom didn't want to but because it was rare for Brian to allowed something like that to pass.

"I hope that you got the cue that he was already taken," Dom said to the woman he kissed Brian's neck.

The woman was very attractive Dom could admit that but it wasn't the kind of attractive that Dom would go for. He black hair was straight and she wore little make up; she was wearing a blue mini skirt with a white shirt that didn't really hide much skin. Her brown eyes widen slightly upon seeing him but didn't back down as she sneered at him.

"I wouldn't have thought that he was into men, but even if he had said so I would still have fun with him. It's not a crime to have fun with others is it?" She questioned with a leer.

"You really need to get the hell out here before I do something that I might not regret," Dom said in a calm tone that got the other's attention. While it wasn't rare for him to talk like that, it was rare to threaten women.

"Insecure are you? I bet you don't satisfy him enough."

"I would leave if I were you," Brian said calmly but Dom could detect amusement hidden.

"I'll leave if you come with me," the woman said as she went from a sneer to a flirting stance upon looking towards Brian once more.

"Woman if you don't leave in the next five seconds I swear…"

"You wouldn't dare touch a woman, and even if you did I doubt that someone wouldn't do something about it," the black haired said with an assurance that not many had.

"You are right I wouldn't allow my brother to touch something so low like you, so if you don't leave now I will have no choice but to teach you a lesson that you won't forget soon enough," Mia said as she stepped up next to her brother.

Dom stayed silent as he felt Brian trying to contain his laughter in; he watched as the woman looked behind him before sneering once more and turning around as if she didn't care that she could be attacked from behind.

**BDBDBD**

Luke Hobbs looked at his team of men, they were the best at their field and they would be able to help him locate Brian. Once that was done he would be able to join the blonde and help him keep the others safe, he might have to end up making sure that the two women were taken away and kept safe while they dealt with the threat. He had been inform that both females traveling with Brian were pregnant and if they stayed with them they might not only be a liability but also could end up hurting the babies inside of them; and while he was a rude man he would never put children in danger if he could help it.

"Boss everything is ready; we are just waiting for O'Conner to show on the radar once more."

Luke nodded but didn't direct his men to do anything else, he knew that they would stay there and work. They would end up taking small breaks but there would be someone else on their field for a short time before they switch once more.

"It seems that the Caine siblings took O'Conner's bait, and are following them to the other side of the border."

"Yeah, he was always good like that," Luke murmured with a small smirk as he remembered the blonde when they had first met.

"Think that they'll stay safe until we get there?"

"Yeah, they will go under the radar once they show us where they are," Luke answered his second in command.

The man nodded before going over something on the small screen he had in his hands. Luke didn't really like computers but he knew that something technology was necessary to help them reach their goal. His goal at the moment was to find Brian as soon as possible so he could help his friend stay safe.

**Anaki:**_ Well here is the 8__th__ chapter. I hope all of you enjoyed it, so if you did please tell me. I would love to know what you guys think of the story so far._

_A special thanks to __MyLittleAngel__ (from AO3) for helping me chose which character to use for Brian's friend. :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Brian knew the moment they had to go under the radar, what he hadn't count on was how Dom would refuse to separate from his side. He knew that it had nothing to do in not trusting him; but in not being there in case he needed him. The blonde had been able to tell that much from just looking at his lover, but he was able to see that there was another reason behind Dom's refusal of separating once they entered the next town. It wasn't that Brian wanted to separate, but he knew that it was something they had to do if they wanted to keep Mia and Letty safe from any kind of harm. They had agreed as much when they had sat down and talked about what they would be doing next; but even then Dom had said that he wouldn't leave Brian alone.

"D, you have to talk to me man. What is the real reason you don't want to go with Mia and Letty?" Brian asked looking directly at brown eyes.

Brian watched as Dom looked at him for a moment before looking away, and when the other man didn't answer the blonde didn't even know what to think or do. Dom was not talking to him again and the man seemed to be either distancing himself or getting to close. Brian didn't know how to deal with either side of his lover; he wanted to know what was going through Dom's mind when he distanced himself and his brown eyes seemed so distant that he didn't even seemed to know where he was. Then there were moments he would hold Brian tightly as if he was afraid that something would happen to the blonde and he wasn't near enough to protect him. Brian could tell that even the others had noticed but hadn't said anything; and he was thankful for that because at the moment he wanted Dom to come to him but he wondered if that would ever happen.

"Dominic, I need to know if you trust me at all," Brian said in a calm tone trying not to sound accusing.

"I trust you Brian, I just don't want to be away from you that's all," Dom answered defensively at the accusation he was able to hear even when Brian tried to hide it.

"Why?" Brian questioned.

Dom didn't answer though he simply put his arms around Brian and pulled the blond against his chest. Brian was left wondering if everything was really okay with them; their relationship seemed to be hanging by a thread and Brian didn't know how to save it from ending.

"We'll stay together D," Brian finally whispered the words that he knew Dom wanted to hear. He could feel the man relax at once and he wondered if Dom was afraid of something and wasn't telling him at all. "I'll just tell the others that there'll be a change of plans and that we'll meet at a different place.

**BDBDBD**

Mariana curse several times as she looked at the report she had received on her laptop, she wanted to hit something or someone for the news she was reading. They had been so close to catching the Toretto family, and now she was receiving a negative on the capture. Toretto and his family had just disappeared. There were no trace on where they were or where they had left too; it was as if they had never been there at all. No one even seemed to have seen them and that she knew was something impossible to accomplish.

"They escaped, I recon," Liam said from his place on the bed.

"Disappeared more like it," Mariana answered getting her brother's attention at once. "There is no trace of where they are or where they went. No one has seen them at all; even the locals haven't seen them."

"It seems that O'Conner's trainers weren't exaggerating about his ability to disappear without leaving a trace."

"They can't stay under the radar for long."

**BDBDBD**

"Sir, there is no trace of O'Conner or his friends."

Luke turned towards his second in command at the words said to him. He cursed for a moment wondering what was his friend's plan; they had gone under the radar too earlier than what he had thought previously. He knew though that Brian would only do so if something had come up, but what had happened that there was no chance for his friend to wait a little longer for his arrival.

"When were they last seen?" Luke asked as he walked with the other towards the computer screens.

"About two hours southeast of Mexico City."

"Tell the others to pack we are leaving for Rio in two hours," Luke said as he looked at the photo of his friend with several others surrounding him.

"Sir?"

"Brian has always been able to leave things in plain sight without anyone noticing, if I figured it out this quickly is because I know how he works. That doesn't mean that the Caine siblings won't figure it out soon either."

Luke watched from the corner of his eyes as the man nodded before walking towards the door to call the ones that had gone to rest while the rest that had heard begun to prepare everything.

'_Stay safe Brian, I'll be there to help soon._'

**BDBDBD**

Dom was able to tell that Brian wanted to demand answers out of him, he knew though that Brian wouldn't do that. The blonde man had never demanded anything out of him; he just gave him what he needed and was there when Dom was ready to talk. Now though as he watched the other talk with Mia and Letty he wondered if he was doing the right thing by staying silent. The two women had been followed for almost two hours before someone noticed; they had called them to tell them of what was happening. Mia had gone into some kind of shock for a couple of hours which was not good for the baby.

"I'm fine now Brian, you said it was safe here and that no one would find us," Mia said with smiling to reassure the blonde man.

"I know Mia, but that doesn't mean we have to put out guard down," Brian said as Dom approached them.

"You told us that already Arizona, but if you don't chill out I swear I'll hit you with something," Letty said as she sat next to Mia.

Dom smirked when he saw blue eyes looked at Letty for a moment before sighing and backing up a little bit. It was hard to fight Letty when she wasn't pregnant, now though Dom knew that Brian wouldn't do anything to get Letty angry. They all had learned when Rome had said something that Letty didn't agreed with; in the end Rome had apologized to Letty before she could throw a heavy book at his head.

"Sorry…" Brian said always too quietly for them to hear. "I just don't want anything to happen to either of you two; those kids will need you guys."

"That's why we have you, Brian," Mia said standing up and hugging the blonde. "So don't worry too much okay. Just chill a little and keep making plans with Dom. I want to know where you two will go to vacation after all this is over."

If Dom hadn't been looking at his lover and had known him well he wouldn't have noticed that the answer had taken a little longer than it should have to answer his sister. It was then that Dom asked himself again if he should tell Brian what was going through his mind; and the reason he didn't want the blonde to be left alone.

"Yeah, I'll tell you when we find out," Brian said hugging Mia.

Dom though could tell that everyone had noticed the slight pause Brian had made.

**Anaki:** _Well here is the 9__th__ chapter… (Oh wow… hadn't noticed it was nine already)… I hope everyone enjoys it. And sorry for the wait, I know I said that I would update each week; but this chapter was just wasn't coming out right. And I still feel like it didn't come out right, so please please please tell me if it was good or not. :)_

_Until next time :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Brian watched as Dom paced back and forth in their temporary room; the man had requested him to be there at that time so they could talk. While he didn't know what was going on Brian had the feeling that it had to do with Dom's behavior since they crossed the border. Blue eyes followed the other's movements, wondering what was really going on. When it seemed like nothing was going to be said soon; Brian decided to look around. He was able to see that the windows were closed and the curtains were closed preventing anyone from looking inside.

"Are you going to talk or not?" Brian finally asked when he was unable to keep silent.

"I know that I have been-"

Dom didn't finished speaking when Vince and Rome entered the room without knocking. The look on their faces let them know that they were sorry for interrupting them, but what they had to say was important. Brian motioned the two men to speak before they could apologize and leave.

"The Caine siblings have figured your code and are currently making their way here," Rome was the first to speak.

"In that case I'll need Jesse and Leon to take Mia and Letty away as we had planned," Brian instructed standing up at once and giving orders. "They have to get to the safe house and wait there until we reach them; we'll take a different root there so the Caine siblings won't know which way we went in the end. I'm also sure that my contact will be there before us, so tell Leon to use the safe words to see if it's them."

Rome and Vince nodded before leaving the room once more; Brian turned to look at Dom once more and was able to tell that the man didn't know if to stop Brian to continue their conversation or if to let it go for the moment. Brian didn't know what to do either, on the one hand he wanted to know what Dom had been hiding and the other he knew that they had to leave if they wanted to keep everyone safe.

"We'll talk once we are at the safe house," Dom finally decided for the both of them.

"No going back," Brian warned the other knowing that if he didn't than there was a chance that Dom would back out and wouldn't say anything.

"I won't."

Brian smiled and allowed his lover to kiss him before both left the room and got into their respective cars.

**BDBDBD**

Liam looked at his sister as she glared at him for figuring the blonde's code so fast. He had known that several people did that in order to throw their pursuers off; it was a shame that Liam knew most of those tricks. He wondered if the blonde knew something that he didn't though, because he knew for a fact that O'Conner had something up his sleeve. Now all he had to figure out was what it was.

"Will you stop glaring?" Liam sneered. "It's unbecoming of you Mariana. Now start to think, will they stay together or not?"

"It's unlikely that they will separate, especially if they want to keep the two women safe," Mariana answered.

"You are right," Liam agreed with a nod. "Especially if the information is true; something that I doubt would be false due to the source it came from."

"So we will follow them, or will we ambush them?" Mariana asked.

"Both."

**BDBDBD**

Dom cursed several times as he saw several cars surround Brian; he tried to reach his lover but was unable to do so due to the fact that he was being surrounded as well. He knew though that if he didn't stay calm he might end up doing something that would put everyone in danger; he had to trust his friends and his lover that they would get home safe. Especially Brian since they still had to talk about what was going trough Dom's head. After Dom looked around he noticed that the only ones that were being surrounded where him and Brian; and it was at that moment that he knew that Liam wanted Brian. His greatest fear seemed to becoming true and Dom knew that he would do anything to keep Brian as far away from Liam as he could.

"Vince, Pearce make sure that Brian loses the four that are surrounding him," Dom said through the radio.

Dom was glad that the two didn't argue his order; but Brian didn't seem to like what Dom was doing. The worst part was that Dom didn't know if he would be able to ask for forgiveness as he stomped on his breaks and making sure the car behind him didn't have time to stop before rearing into him. Dom didn't stop too long as he hit the accelerator once more; he knew that he was getting the others to put their efforts in following him. At the moment Dom would be the easiest to capture, and the most important. Or that's what their followers would think; but Dom knew that Liam didn't only want him but his whole family and to top all of them would be Brian. His Brian; and Dom would never allow the fucker to get his Blue Eye Racer.

"_Dom, what the fuck are you doing?_" Brian questioned through the radio.

Dom reach to grab the radio once more but he never got to that point as he was surrounded not by four but by the last six cars left.

'_Sorry Bri, it seems like I won't ever be able to apologize_,' was the last thing Dom thought as his car was force to roll and everything going black.

**BDBDBD**

Luke looked at the ones in front of him and knew at once that Brian had allowed the Caine Siblings to think that they would never separate from the two women in the team. It would be too great of a risk to leave the two women alone due to the fact that they were both pregnant. Luke knew though that even with the two women pregnant they were dangerous. The look in their eyes promised pain to whomever dare hurt one of their own; and Luke didn't even want to know what they would do to Liam if they ever got their hands on him. He knew that they might not kill the bastard but they would make sure that he knew that he had done the wrong thing by going after their family. At the same time he knew that they weren't crazy enough to go against Liam in person due to the fucker having several bodyguards around him.

"Did Brian say anything about when they would be here?" Luke finally asked.

"He might have said something, but it is rare for him to say anything that doesn't have two meanings," the taller of the two men, that Luke easily identify as Leon, said with a shrug.

"Yeah the little bastard does that," Luke responded with a nod of his head.

"Right and you would know this how?" Mia Toretto questioned making sure her tone sent the message to not mess with her unless they wanted to see the consequences.

"He saved my life once, and gave me instructions that had double meaning. If I hadn't caught to it I would not be here now."

"So you are Luke Hobbs," Letty Ortiz said with a smirk on her face.

Luke didn't say anything just gave a small nod; he didn't want to know what Brian had told them about him. He knew that Brian wouldn't have told them that it might be him that would end up meeting them; Brian knew better than to confirm something that he didn't know for sure himself. Luke motioned his men to show the women where they would be staying along with the other two.

'_Seems like a waiting game whenever you are involved Brian_,' Luke thought as he looked at the other four. He knew that they would want to stay inform so he made sure to tell his men to tell them what was happening without having to get his permission.

**Anaki:**_ Well here is Chapter 10 :) something I didn't think I would have finished soon enough. :) So I do hope that this was worth the wait, and that no one is double thinking in reading this story. I'll try to get chapter11 soon. Don't promise to be within the week; but I'll do my best for it to be in before the second week is up. :)_

_Until next time :)_


End file.
